


S'Winter

by Kalcifer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: It's their weekly day off, and Usami decides to do something nice for her students and give them a snow day. This goes about as well as you'd expect.





	S'Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chivalrousAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousAmour/gifts).



> Happy birthday, star! I hope this fills at least a little of the kuzumiki void now that SFAS is over. And if you're reading this and for some reason haven't read SFAS, go do that. It's the defining kuzumiki fic, and a lot of fun, too.
> 
> The working title for this was "Winter Boy Yells at Winter", which I think summarizes the fic pretty well.

Fuyuhiko took his time getting ready that morning. It was the one day off that shitty rabbit gave them each week, and he was going to savor it.

When he was both satisfied with his appearance and mentally fortified to act with the weirdos who were his classmates, he opened the door to his cottage, ready to head to the restaurant.

He was greeted by a winter wonderland. The path between the cottages was littered with snow. More had accumulated on the roofs, enough to suggest that it had been falling for most of the night. As Fuyuhiko stared, a few fat flakes drifted in front of his face.

He slammed the door closed. “What the fuck,” he said to no one in particular.

Okay, no, there had to be a rational explanation. It didn’t just snow on tropical islands in the middle of April, no matter how bad climate change was getting.

He puzzled over it for a few minutes before giving up. There was no point in sitting here and whining about it. If he were going to complain about it, he was going to do it someplace where there were people to complain to. And to do that, he needed to meet up with the others.

Which meant braving the cold.

He gritted his teeth, yanked the door open, and walked briskly to the hotel. He wasn’t going to let this get to him and make him run. It wasn’t even that cold out. The only problem was that he didn’t have a coat, seeing as until yesterday he’d been in a tropical paradise.

At least his anger kept him occupied until he got to the hotel.

He was the last one to arrive, and from the sounds of it, everyone was talking about the abnormal weather. No one seemed to have anything meaningful to say, but it was important that everyone get to say how annoyed they were.

This pity party was finally interrupted by the appearance of Usami. At least she was good for one thing: putting into perspective how good things had been before she showed up.

“Hello, class!” she said. She paused, apparently waiting for a response, but no one greeted her. Even Hiyoko didn’t bother to insult her. “Oh. Well, as you can see, it’s snowing today! I thought you deserved a reward for all your hard work, and what’s more fun than a snow day?”

Another silence. Mahiru finally broke it to ask, “How are you doing this?”

“With my Magic Stick, of course!” Usami brandished her stick triumphantly in a way that explained absolutely nothing. Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure why she’d bothered to show up at all.

When no more questions were forthcoming, Usami nodded. “All right,” she said. “Now, make sure you get coats from the supermarket before you go out to play. Have fun!”

With that, she left, somehow vanishing in that instant everyone took their eyes off her. There was a collective sigh of relief. Then everyone returned to their breakfasts. Fuyuhiko took the opportunity to serve himself some food.

By the time he was done eating, people had begun to clear out. Peko had offered to wait for him, but she’d seemed to be having a good conversation with Chiaki, so he’d told her to go on ahead. The only one left in the restaurant was Mikan.

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just leave, but she looked so miserable he found himself drawn to her. “Why aren’t you out getting a coat?” he asked.

Mikan startled, her arms flying up in a defensive gesture. “I’m sorry!” she said. “I was just thinking that I’m clumsy enough as it is, so I really don’t want to go out on the ice. Maybe it would be better for me to just stay here all day.” Her eyes widened. “Unless you want to see me fall? I could go out and faceplant in pool if you’d like!”

Fuyuhiko looked away, flustered. “What? No, you don’t need to do that. Just go get a coat or something, I’m getting cold looking at you.”

Mikan whimpered. “If you insist… But, um, you should come too. You don’t want to get frostbite or anything.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They walked to the supermarket in silence. Mikan seemed to be focused on making sure she didn’t slip, while Fuyuhiko was mostly working to keep his stream of profanity mental. He kept an eye out to catch Mikan if she did fall, but they made it to the store without a problem.

It looked like almost everyone had come and gone, so there was a clear line of sight to the rack of coats that hadn’t been there yesterday. You know, because this was a tropical island, and trying to sell coats would just be a waste of time. He wasn’t going to let go of the weirdness of this all that easily.

The coats themselves were uniform in style and color, only varying in size. At least they looked sensible enough. Fuyuhiko wouldn’t put it past their so-called teacher to make them all wear bright pink coats covered in hearts to symbolize their everlasting bonds or whatever. But no, these were simple black coats, not particularly interesting but nothing he would be embarrassed to wear.

And he had been staring at them for too long. He grabbed one that looked his size and put it on. He was about to walk out again when he noticed that Mikan was still staring at the door nervously. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. Then, louder, “Here. Come on, I can walk you back to the cottages or whatever.”

“Oh! I d-don’t want to trouble you or anything…” Mikan fiddled with the bottom of her coat.

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was causing me trouble.” Fuyuhiko turned and began to walk away. “Come with me or don’t, it’s up to you.”

He was completely unsurprised when Mikan hurried to his side.

He considered trying to make small talk on the way back to the hotel, now that he had coherent thoughts beyond ‘why’, but he didn’t know what sorts of things Mikan would be interested in talking about. His efforts to think of something were interrupted when a snowball collided with the side of his head.

“Oh, heads up!” Kazuichi yelled. “I was going to hit that hamster guy, but then you came along and I panicked.”

He laughed self-consciously, but Fuyuhiko had already stopped paying attention. His expression was evidently scary enough to get Mikan to squeal. “Wait!” She turned to him with a pleading expression. “Don’t kill him!”

Fuyuhiko’s train of thought was thoroughly derailed. “What? Why would I…”

Mikan whimpered. “I know that he d-disrespected you, but please! Take your anger out on me if you have to!”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to kill him. I was just going to explain exactly how bad an idea that was. And why would I do anything to you? This wasn’t your fault.”

“B-but, if I hadn’t made you come with me, you wouldn’t have gotten hit.”

“First off, you didn’t make me do anything. I joined you because I wanted to.” Fuyuhiko realized he’d committed himself to a list format and flailed for something else to say. “And second, let’s just go someplace quieter. I bet the beach is pretty empty right now.”

“Okay!” Mikan’s smile was still a little hesitant, but at least she wasn’t freaking out anymore. Fuyuhiko was going to take that as a win.

Of course, he realized as they walked, there was no real reason for him to be spending time with her at all. It would have been just as easy to split up and find another use for his time, one that didn’t involve spending so much time in the cold.

But it wasn’t like he disliked spending time with Mikan. Worst case scenario, he could make an excuse and leave, but for now he was actually enjoying himself.

Mind made up, he pulled himself back to the present. They’d arrived at the beach, and now he needed to watch his step. Snow on sand didn’t exactly make for stable ground.

As he’d predicted, the beach was empty. The ocean was an uninviting gray, the water choppier than usual. The clouds hanging overhead did nothing to bring cheer to the scene.

But the waves rolling in were mesmerizing. Fuyuhiko didn’t know how long he spent staring at them, an unfamiliar sense of peace washing over him.

Eventually he tore his eyes away and turned to Mikan, figuring that he should try to make conversation. He had been the one to suggest they come here, after all.

The words died in his throat as soon as he saw Mikan’s expression. For what might have been the first time since they’d been trapped on this island, she looked happy. There was no hesitation or doubt in her expression. She was just smiling, a small smile that for once had nothing to do with appeasing the people around her. It was a pure reflection of some inner joy.

It was beautiful, Fuyuhiko thought. He would do anything to see her smile like that more often.

The thought gave him pause. He had no idea where it’d come from, and now that he’d acknowledged it, he wasn’t sure what to do next. These were hardly the ideal circumstances for a relationship. He and Mikan weren’t even particularly close. He’d like to change that fact, but would that even be possible without being creepy? He didn’t want to take advantage of Mikan’s kind and obliging nature if she’d rather not spend time with him.

He should probably find a time to think about this when the girl in question wasn’t standing right next to him. “Okay,” he said, breaking the silence. “This has been nice, but I’ve gotta go.” He hesitated, searching for an excuse that wouldn’t imply that he didn’t want to spend more time with Mikan. The whole problem was that he did.

But he didn’t want to tell her that, and everything else he came up with was either awkward or too earnest. He ended up not saying anything else.

Mikan had jumped when he first spoke, and now she turned to face him. “O-okay. Um, thank you for spending time with me! I enjoyed it.”

She took a hesitant step towards him, only to do what she’d been threatening all morning and slip. Fuyuhiko, still caught up in his revelation from earlier, wasn’t quite fast enough to catch her. He only succeeded in breaking her fall. With his body. Ow.

When he realized what had happened, his first thought was whether Mikan was hurt. Once he was sure she wasn’t, he was free to notice other things, like the way her body was pressed on top of his. Or just how close his face was to hers. Her eyes were still wide with the shock of falling, and he realized for the first time that they were more purple than grey. Her lips were slightly parted, as if she was about to say something. It would be so easy for him to just lean in…

And what the hell was he thinking? That would be way too sudden. If he was going to kiss her, he was going to do it properly, after spending an evening taking her on a romantic dinner and making sure that she knew how important she was. These things took romance, dammit.

Not that thinking about taking her on a date was helping his dilemma. He really needed to get away and clear his head for a bit, ideally without screaming. And to do that, he would have to get Mikan off of him.

Thankfully, she seemed to have realized the same thing. She jumped up abruptly, nearly slipping again as she regained her footing. “I’m so sorry!” she said. “I didn’t mean to drag you down with me! I – I’m the worst, please forgive me!”

“Whoa, no, calm down,” Fuyuhiko said. “I’m the one who wasn’t paying enough attention. That was on me. You’re good.”

He cut himself off before he could keep babbling. The last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of her right before figuring out a way to respectfully ask her out.

Which he was going to do. As soon as he could figure out how to stop internally screaming.


End file.
